This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a moderate risk study with the potential to benefit METH-exposed children and their families. Although this study poses no more than minimal risk to the participants, the proposal is best classified as a moderate risk study because we are studying a vulnerable population (methamphetamine- exposed children) The risks to the subjects are in the areas of discomfort with study procedures. Children may become distressed or bored during developmental assessments and parents may become distressed by sensitive questions. These risks have been rarely observed in similar studies using the same procedures primarily becaues of the positive relationship already established between subjects and study examiners and interviewers during the first 3 years of the study. Loss of confidentiality is another risk to participants. Numerous safeguards are in place to minimize this risk and a Federal Certificate of Confidentiality protects the study from disclosing illegal drug use against the wishes of the participants.